orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Newton
Steve Newton is a Human Lieutenant Commander and former Chief Engineer of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. According to Admiral Halsey, Steve served aboard the ship as chief engineer under a previous captain before the arrival of Ed Mercer.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds He transfers off the Orville in April 2420 for the chance to design a new space station. History Fragments of information about Steve Newton's early life are known. The only identified family member is an unnamed uncle. Most of Steve's recollections of early life are marked by drinking. By eighth grade, he drank his first beer. Steve attended to camp with Harrison Payne, and the two became friends. Payne saved his life by performing the Heimlich maneuver when he choked on a wine cork.Episode 1x10: Firestorm Years later, both would work side-by-side on board the Orville. Steve later enrolled, and graduated from, Union Point, an officer academy for the Planetary Union.Steve references graduating in Episode 1x05: Pria. He gradually rose in rank until reaching the position of chief engineer. Prior to 2419, Steve worked as chief engineer aboard the Orville under a different captain, a position he continued under Captain Mercer. He works in the Engineering section, several times providing crucial leadership skills: repairing damage to Engineering incurred by a Calivon buoy that self-destructed,Episode 1x02: Command Performance figuring out how to penetrate equipment from the 29th century that had commandeered the Orville's computer,Steve Newton suggests using a drill to bore a hole into a device belonging to Pria Lavesque. Episode 1x05: Pria and updating the ship's navigational array.Episode 8: Into the Fold In November, 2419, Steve works with Doctor Claire Finn in an attempt to save Science and Engineering Officer Isaac's life. The pair are unsuccessful, but fortunately Isaac foresaw his own death and transferred his personhood to the ship's computer beforehand.Episode 1x05: Pria Steve's longtime friend Harrison Payne dies from damage incurred from a plasma storm in March, 2420. The Chief Engineer delivers his eulogy in the Shuttle Bay. In April 2420, Steve leaves the ship for a position designing a space station. Personality Steve Newton is a free-wheeling, easygoing individual who loves company and drinking. He first drank beer around age 13, and he jokes about being able to drink on the job to Captain Mercer and Kelly Grayson.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions In fact, his humor often verges on the line of inappropriate. Ed introduces him to Pria Lavesque by saying, "Steve, this is Captain Lavesque," to which Steve quips, "And then some." Although still joking, he later recognizes that his joke may have harassed her.Steve: "Uh-oh, calling HR." Episode 1x05: Pria Steve is suspicious of younger leaders, especially Chief of Security Alara Kitan. When Alara is made acting commander in early October, 2419, he challenges her decisions and calls her "kid," and she politely chastises him.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Despite Steve's foibles, he is a talented creative mind whose abilities are eventually noticed by the Union, which leads to his exciting transfer to a space station. Production Chief Engineer Jim sketch.jpg|"Chief Engineer Jim" costume sketch Chief Engineer Jim sketch 2.jpg|"Chief Engineer Jim" costume sketch Trivia * Steve loves the music of Barry Manilow. * His uncle gave Steve an antique diamond-tipped drill as a graduation present from Union Point. Appearances *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 1x05: Pria'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' Notes References Category:Humans Category:Orville Crew